kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Story Line
This is the Story line of Re;Kingdom. There are also Side-Stories of Re;Kingdom. These Side-Stories can be found in the synopsis of the character featuring in the Side-Story. Timeline Prehistoric events are followed by "B1", indicating that they predate Year 1 of the given calendar system used in the Re;Kingdom world. Historical events and story events preceded by "c." are approximations based on given information and are not to be considered exact dates, and may be subject to change as new information is given. Even een Test Arc 1 - To You, 2000 Years from now Chapter 1 - You know the feeling right? This is to you, 2000 Years from now Chapter 2 - Breeze through the Gold Chapter 3 - Satella Chapter 4 - N & Felt Chapter 5 - Death's Door Chapter 6 - An Unknown Gift Chapter 7 - The pride of an Freljordian Chapter 8 - Your Name Arc 2 - Week of Despair Chapter 9 - An story that begins in a chique mansion Chapter 10 - Pink and Blue Chapter 11 - Shadow of Doubt Chapter 12 - Roswaal L Mathers Chapter 13 - Terminology Chapter 14 - Magic Chapter 15 - Royal Selection Chapter 16 - The proving grounds Chapter 17 - Villains Chapter 18 - The three nights of despair Chapter 19 - "Return by Death" Chapter 20 - Death's Chapter 21 - Helping kid Chapter 22 - Escaping death Chapter 23 - Fate isn't sealed Arc 3 - The Kingdom of Future Chapter 24 - Emilia Camp Chapter 25 - On my way to the capital Chapter 26 - Kingdom of Lugnica Chapter 27 - The Royal Selection Candidates Chapter 28 - Meatning with the King Chapter 29 - Jens, The Prideful one Chapter 30 - Priscilla's Pride Chapter 31 - Attack on Icathia Arc 4 - Engraving History Chapter 32 - Gold hair with greed Chapter 33 - The unknown Hatred Chapter 34 - Satella? Chapter 35 - Road to fate Chapter 36 - Sloth Sloth Sloth Chapter 37 - There is no love sincerer than the love of food Chapter 38 - Names are being forgotten Chapter 39 - Elza Kirite Chapter 40 - The Treasures worth Arc 5 - Clash of Cults Chapter 41 - The road to wisdom Chapter 42 - Anastasia's Secret Chapter 43 - The announcement Chapter 44 - Gluttenous Wrathful Lust Chapter 45 - Battle for the Gate Chapter 46 - Saving Priestella Plan Chapter 47 - Echidna? Chapter 48 - Gluttony battles Chapter 49 - Slothful Sloth Chapter 50 - Greedy seconds Chapter 51 - The Restults Arc 6 - Desired Path Chapter 52 - Witch Cult invasions Chapter 53 - Otto and his journey Chapter 54 - The land we desired Chapter 55 - Elza Romanee-Conti Chapter 56 - Annie's Path Chapter 57 - Elsa Granhiert Chapter 58 - Caves of the Witch Cult Chapter 59 - One weakness Chapter 60 - the Witch Cult's despair Chapter 61 - End of Sloth, Petelgeuse Arc 7 - The Fate of Love Chapter 62 - The Sin Archbishop of Pride Chapter 63 - Priscilla Barielle Chapter 64 - Plans within Plans Chapter 65 - The meaning of Friendship Chapter 66 - The family, Roswaal Chapter 67 - And the return of the Cult Arc 8 - Eternal Contract Chapter 68 - Beatrice, Jens' Artificial Spirit Chapter 69 - Greed's Graveyard Chapter 70 - We met again, i suppose Chapter 71 - Echidna's Tea party Chapter 72 - Secrets of broken souls Chapter 73 - A cup of Echidna Chapter 74 - Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love me Chapter 75 - May we meet again Arc 9 - Heart of a Lion Chapter 76 - Sight of Revealing Chapter 77 - Speculation Chapter 78 - Back to the Kingdom Chapter 79 - The first night in the new Capital of Lugnica Chapter 80 - The vulcan Insignia Chapter 81 - Three days left Chapter 82 - Amalia Lugnica Arc 10 - Warmth of Wrath Chapter 83 - Felt Lugnica Chapter 84 - Capella and Ley capturing Chapter 85 - Moment of revealing Chapter 86 - Sirius, Nathan, Naturales Chapter 87 - Dragon veins Chapter 88 - What family is and what family was Chapter 89 - Motion, Wind, and a Hero Arc 11 - Reunion of the Roar Chapter 90 - A year ago Chapter 91 - Back to the place we started Chapter 92 - Shaula Vayne and her advice Chapter 93 - Arlam Village Chapter 94 - Garfiel Tinsel Chapter 95 - The Sanctuary village Chapter 96 - Fluxi in the Sanctuary Chapter 97 - The Lustful Glutenous Pride Chapter 98 - The Slothful Greedy Wrath Chapter 99 - Witch's Daughter Chapter 100 - Pandora's Absent Chapter 101 - Fight against the most hated gluttonous villain Arc 12 - The keeper of the star tower Chapter 102 - Having a Talk Chapter 103 - Akise Chapter 104 - A Long journey to the desert Chapter 105 - Melody Chapter 106 - Accidents Chapter 107 - Land of stars Chapter 108 - The Tower Arc 13 - Reflection Chapter 109 - The Trials of the Pleiades Sisters Chapter 110 - Constellations Chapter 111 - Melissa's True Idendity Chapter 112 - Meili Chapter 113 - Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius, Who Chapter 114 - The Final step to begin the end Chapter 115 - The Library of Eternal Sages Arc 14 - Young souls Chapter 116 - Jens, The Legendary Sage Chapter 117 - Return to the Capital Chapter 118 - A disaster while the Hero was gone Chapter 119 - Memories are destroyed and broken Chapter 120 - Shaula's words Chapter 121 - Akise, the "betrayer" Chapter 122 - Roswaal's, Return Chapter 123 - Ram Rem and Frederica's support Chapter 124 - Problems at the Mansion Chapter 125 - Operation Save the Mansion Arc 15 - Life of a girl in a cage. Chapter 126 - Meili and the Assassins Chapter 127 - Elsa's speech Chapter 128 - Meili's Demons Chapter 129 - Roswaal's Protection Chapter 130 - Dimitri Guko Chapter 131 - The Plan Chapter 132 - Kurome, The Deadly one Chapter 133 - Night's Chapter 134 - Battle for the Mansion Chapter 135 - Elsa's sacrifice Chapter 136 - The Destruction Chapter 137 - A new place Arc 16 - Corridor of the broken past Chapter 138 - The Capturing Chapter 139 - Lack of Information Chapter 140 - The past is your worst enemy Chapter 141 - Time for Yraya Chapter 142 - Back to Elior Forest Chapter 143 - Back to the Sealing Chapter 144 - Back to Emerada's Death Chapter 145 - Back to Greed's Genes Chapter 146 - Back to Satella Chapter 147 - Back to the present Arc 17 - The bridge for the dragon kingdom Chapter 148 - Nathan's plan to justice Chapter 149 - Shaula Vayne in action Chapter 150 - Protecting Icathia Chapter 151 - One Way to kill Lust Chapter 152 - The Auriga Constellation Chapter 153 - Dark Forest battle Chapter 154 - Louis Arneb, Roy Alphard, Ley Batenkaitos Chapter 155 - Sirius and Sirius A Chapter 156 - Motion of love versus Wrath of family Chapter 157 - Victory is ours Chapter 158 - All villains exist to be beaten Chapter 159 - Greed and Vainglory left Arc 18 - The untested sin Chapter 160 - The final trials Chapter 161 - Back to back we stood Chapter 162 - The Witch of Greed's place Chapter 163 - Trials of Truth Chapter 164 - Emilia and Jens Chapter 165 - Learning from the mistakes we made Chapter 166 - Bones Chapter 167 - The past was nice Chapter 168 - Cure against the corruption Chapter 169 - Awakening of the Queen Chapter 170 - The required piece Chapter 171 - Rest in peace, witch Chapter 172 - Saying goodbye to a nice villain Arc 19 - Encased love Chapter 173 - A hurry to the temple Chapter 174 - Teleportation Chapter 175 - Leonhardt Chapter 176 - A crystallizing fight Chapter 177 - Truth behind Annie Chapter 178 - Regulus' 295th wive, Annie Leonhardt Chapter 179 - Friends Chapter 180 - Flashback to Shiganshina Chapter 181 - Secret weapon, Jens' blood Chapter 182 - Pandora, The Sin Archbishop and Witch of Vainglory Chapter 183 - Freeze, don't breath Arc 20 - Incompetible fate Chapter 184 - Sweet Dreams Chapter 185 - The Jens Camp United, Again Chapter 186 - Meeting at the moon Chapter 187 - Felt and Nathan Chapter 188 - The war begins Chapter 189 - Sacrifices Chapter 190 - The imcompetible love Chapter 191 - Dad and Daughter Chapter 192 - The Hero's call Chapter 193 - Art Chapter 194 - Sirius A, the most loved and hatred friend. Chapter 195 - Death's Call Chapter 196 - Death Arc 21 - Erased Chapter 197 - A hurry to the meeting Chapter 198 - Samira Chapter 199 - Emerada Chapter 200 - Jordan Chapter 201 - Kyra Chapter 202 - MAJOR SPOILER LATER TOEVOEGEN Chapter 203 - Corridor of memories Chapter 204 - The training of recalling Chapter 205 - Vincent Volakia Chapter 206 - The Volakian God Squad Chapter 207 - Shattered Dreams Chapter 208 - Quinx Chapter 209 - Sins Arc 22 - Bloodshed for our Hometown Chapter 210 - Tales of eternal stories Chapter 211 - Broken souls Chapter 212 - Captured stone mage Chapter 213 - Sacrificed lives Chapter 214 - Hometown Chapter 215 - Emerald and Sapphire Chapter 216 - 104th expedition of the Quinx Squad Chapter 217 - A attack on the Sword Saint Chapter 218 - Flash of light Chapter 219 - Power of Quinx Chapter 220 - Elf of Envy Chapter 221 - Slave of Pride Chapter 222 - Queen of Wrath Chapter 223 - Magical Merchent of Greed Chapter 224 - Crusch Karsten, the loyal one?! Chapter 225 - Authorities of Quinx Chapter 226 - Flames of pride Chapter 227 - 2000 years back Chapter 228 - Emerada's powers Arc 23 - Unhealable losses Chapter 229 - Dreams of fear Chapter 230 - Awakening Chapter 231 - Who? Chapter 232 - Targets Chapter 233 - Operation W. Chapter 234 - On The Road to Sanctuary Chapter 235 - Step of the Way Chapter 236 - Weakness Chapter 237 - Guardian of the beginning Chapter 238 - With Resolve Renewed Chapter 239 - Test Results Chapter 240 - Whispers Chapter 241 - World Ending Chapter 242 - The Girl's Gospel Chapter 243 - At The End of Confusion Chapter 244 - Value of a Life Chapter 245 - The Reason for Sanctuary's Existence Chapter 246 - Taste of Death Chapter 247 - liar Chapter 248 - ending list Chapter 249 - End of the Dream Chapter 250 - These Sounds to Shed Tears Chapter 251 - Glimmer of Hope Chapter 252 - Mutual Confessions Chapter 253 - Memories of Snow Chapter 254 - With Disregard to Chances of Success Chapter 255 - I'm Sorry Chapter 256 - False Sleep Chapter 257 - A Lie Chapter 258 - Left Behind Chapter 259 - Before the Dawn Chapter 260 - Memories burried in Dust Chapter 261 - Start of Sanctuary, Start of Destruction Chapter 262 - With the Final Trap Chapter 263 - Reason to Believe Chapter 264 - Lies into Wishes Arc 24 - The return to the beloved desire of our love Chapter 265 - Chronological order Chapter 266 - People of the Sand Chapter 267 - Trust of the Sand Chapter 268 - Scattering of the Sand Chapter 269 - Reid Astrea Chapter 270 - Anxiety Chapter 271 - History breaker Chapter 272 - Julius, the engraver Chapter 273 - Luck of dying Chapter 274 - Loser Chapter 275 - Thing Chapter 276 - Silver haired, Half Elf. Chapter 277 - "Who" Chapter 278 - False Chapter 279 - Battle of stars Chapter 280 - Scarf of wisdom Chapter 281 - Kiss from a stranger Chapter 282 - The Soldier, and the weak Chapter 283 - Soul, Mind, Body Chapter 284 - Spirit Chapter 285 - The cold heart Chapter 286 - Barrier of gold Chapter 287 - Knight's among Knight's Chapter 288 - Even the proudest knight, has to cry Chapter 289 - Cry Chapter 290 - Names Chapter 291 - The Blood of Founding Chapter 292 - Transformation Chapter 293 - Jens Chapter 294 - Volakia, Regulus, You are next. Arc 25 - Lugunica War III. Dit wordt een van de grootste Arcs Arc 26 - Lack of Time Waarschijnlijk geintroduced na Arc 20 Arc 27 - The journey to the tower of power oh hell yes. Arc 28 - Goddesses of History Like, wtf was i thinking Arc 29 - Offer your Heart Too much blood Arc 30 - Love Too much feels Main Storyline Introduction Arcs= Arc 1.jpg|Arc 1|link=Arc 1 Arc 2.jpg|Arc 2|link=Arc 2 Arc 3 - Crusch.jpg|Arc 3|link=Arc 3 |-|Clash of Cults Arcs= Ley and Regulus first encounter.jpg|Arc 4|link=Arc 4 Arc 5.jpg|Arc 5|link=Arc 5 Arc 6-2.png|Arc 6|link=Arc 6 Arc 3.jpg|Arc 7|link=Arc 7 Arc 7.jpg|Arc 8|link=Arc 8 |-|Royalty Arcs= Arc 9-2.jpg|Arc 9|link=Arc 9 Arc 10 - Sirius.jpg|Arc 10|link=Arc 10 |-|Knowledge Arcs= Arc 4.1.jpg|Arc 11|link=Arc 11 Shaula.jpg|Arc 12|link=Arc 12 Arc 13.jpg|Arc 13|link=Arc 13 Arc 14.jpg|Arc 14|link=Arc 14 |-|War Arcs= Arc 15.jpg|Arc 15|link=Arc 15 Arc 16.jpg|Arc 16|link=Arc 16 Arc 17.jpg|Arc 17|link=Arc 17 Arc 18.jpg|Arc 18|link=Arc 18 Arc 19.jpg|Arc 19|link=Arc 19 Arc 20.jpg|Arc 20|link=Arc 20 |-|Restart Arcs= Arc 21.jpg|Arc 21|link=Arc 21 Arc 22.jpg|Arc 22|link=Arc 22 Arc 23.jpg|Arc 23|link=Arc 23 Arc 24.jpg|Arc 24|link=Arc 24 Arc 25.jpg|Arc 25|link=Arc 25 Arc 26.jpg|Arc 26|link=Arc 26 |-|Final War Arcs= Arc 27.jpg|Arc 27|link=Arc 27 Arc 28.jpg|Arc 28|link=Arc 28 Arc 29.jpg|Arc 29|link=Arc 29 Arc 30.gif|Arc 30|link=Arc 30 Arc 0.jpg|Arc 0|link=Arc 0 Side Stories Navigation Category:Stories